New world
by dexel66
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan wake up in the One piece world after their 'deaths'. how much trouble can the immortal duo cause in the New world.
1. Kakuzu

**Disclaimer- I don't and probably never will own Naruto or One piece.**

* * *

Kakuzu was never one for heroics, in fact he believed those that did were foolish and naïve. When he was a child, young and innocent he looked up to the ninja of their village, believing that they were heroes.

But then he grew up and saw the world in a different perspective

Ninja were not heroes, sure there were some shinobi that had the same respect as a hero would get and regarded as a 'hero' but Kakuzu knew that in the profession of shinobi was not in any shape or form a heroic profession.

Those that believed that tended to die rather quickly.

He himself went up the shinobi ranks quickly despite his age; the elders and ninja considering him a prodigy that would make takigakure proud.

But then it all changed

By the he was an adult the kage decided to make him an elite Jounin one of the highest honors and ranks there was at the time and assigned him a S-class mission that would decide his fate.

_Kill the first Hokage_

At the time he was arrogant, he was powerful but not that powerful

There was a reason the first Hokage was considered the best and he earned that reputation from power alone.

Kakuzu barley escaped with his life, injured and running from konoha nin as he made his way back to his home village. Surely they would understand that to kill a kage never mind trying to kill Hashirama Senju was a large feat.

When he got back to the village the response was one he would never forget. They hated _him_, said that he didn't try and because of that he had betrayed the village. Chaining him as if he were a simple traitor, it didn't matter that he risked his very life for the village.

The next day he was in a cell, hopeless, desperate and alone. His home village had betrayed him not him and he loathed them, hated them and wanted to burn the village to the ground.

That was when he heard _it_

The dark bricks that made up the walls around his cell started to shake getting louder as time went on. The noise suddenly stopped for just a second before thick threats shot out of the wall stabbing his lower abdomen as the thread went through his body as if searching for something, not minding the pain it was inflicting.

He felt something clutch his heart in a vice like grip before the thread wrapped around the organ, his body exploding into another fit of pain. His vision started to blacken as his eyes slowly closed, Kakuzu could feel the thread around heard constrict, just vividly see more threads ram into his body before it went dark, falling unconscious.

When he awoke he thought the experience was a dream or a nightmare considering the amount of pain. That was until the guard entered the room, sneering at him as he removed the Anbu mask.

He recognized that man, one of the few people that he actually considered a friend and comrade despite the occupation he held.

Anger sore through his veins and Kakuzu felt a small ache under his skin but dismissed it as he looked back at the man. Rage filled him when he saw the look of disgust that was aimed at him, realizing that Kakuzu was looking at him his ex-comrade and teammate's pale blue eyes met his and a small smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

Kakuzu lost it as complete rage filled him. This _man _was one of the higher ups so he knew the impossible mission Kakuzu was assigned, yet looked down on him as if he were scum.

He'd worked out what the village had done straight away. He was too powerful for them, making the rank of elite joinin at 17 was exceptional for a clan less Ninja like him so they decided to assign him a mission that would kill him for sure.

They never expected him to return

He barely noticed the sound of painful screaming that echoed around the room, or the metal clash as the cage that held him ripped apart.

His old teammate now lay lifeless and mutilated in front of him and the black tendril that he remembered from the dream slowly crept back in to his skin, blood of the man dripping from the ends.

So this was the legendary Kinjutsu of takigakure. The Jiongu was a prized item that the waterfall village had never been able to use.

And he had it

A dark smirk lit up the man's face as he walked out of the steel door that caged him

He was gone the next day, leaving half of takigakure's ninja population dead and taking the hearts of the village elders.

He later made a living off his other hobby, money. Making a living out of hunting down other missing nin, earring himself a steady income.

He believed that money made the world go round and believed in that logic, even hell ran on money. So he put his talents to use, killing and earning money for over a century.

Until Akasuki came calling

Kakuzu only agreed to join them because of the amount of money they offered. And that partnership was good until they said he needed a permanent partner, since all of the people Kakuzu had been partners with hadn't lasted more than a month.

That is, until they teamed him up with Hidan

Hidan actually broke his record for how long his partner would stay alive before he killed them, lasting an entire hour before getting stabbed in the back quite literally from his Jiongu.

Of course he remembered the shocked feeling he felt when the supposed dead Hidan started laughing and ranting about his God before standing up and cursing at the shocked man.

It was the perfect partnership, at least for the Akasuki. But Akasuki weren't the ones that had to spend most of their time with a fanatic maniac.

Still, he supposed Hidan had his uses.

Kakuzu wondered why he was thinking about Hidan of all people while he was on the verge of death. Dying was a strange thing he concluded, it was something he had never tried. Not that he was scared of death No, he was merely curious.

For someone that had lived over 100 years he knew that death was not avoidable the only thing you could do was to delay it and hope for the best.

"I guess your life really does flash before your eyes when you're about to die" he thought as the avoidable Jutsu the blond teen made hit him full on, ripping his skin as the deadly chakra burned and ripped him apart.

* * *

**AN- I had this story idea in my head for days so i decided to write it out. I also happen to love Hidan's personality even though he's a insane murderer. so anyway i plan to make this story go on for as long as possible and for it to have lots of chapters even if i do run out of ideas.**

**please Review and post your ideas for how the story should go since i will probably run out of ideas by the eighth chapter.**

**thanks for reading **


	2. Reunion

The taste of sea water woke Kakuzu up as he quickly pulled his aching body up from the ground.

Looking around the area he soon saw a massive ocean that looked as if it ran on for miles and the dark sand underneath his feet.

But the only place that had this much sand was suna, and there was defiantly no ocean even close to the hot terrain that founded the land.

Hearing a pained voice his attention soon turned to the figure that was lying near him.

Getting a closer look Kakuzu recognized the person rather quickly. If the silver hair wasn't a tell-tale sign then the mad rambling that was coming out of his partner's mouth was.

"Uh, where the hell am I. that damn brat nearly- KAKUZU about fucking time. Do you know how long I was stuck in that damn hole for? That bastard Nara thought he could 'kill me' well I-"

"Shut up Hidan" Kakuzu said quickly trying to access the situation.

The last thing he remembered was fighting the jinchuuriki brat before getting hit with the weird wind Jutsu before it went blank. Had he died? No, he couldn't be.

Of course Kakuzu knew that he would eventually die, even with the Kinjutsu that was still harboured within his body. There was no true Immortality despite what Hidan preached.

So why wasn't he in hell, oh Kakuzu knew for a fact that If there was a god, not Hidan's estranged version of it, That he would go straight to hell for all the crimes that he had committed.

So why was he struck on a beach with Hidan of all people

Sure enough spending a whole eternity with Hidan sounded worse than the fiery pits of hell in Kakuzu's mind, but how Hidan was here in the first place remained a different question.

Had the Jashinist…died

By the sound of it his partner had fought the Nara brat and lost the fight, for some reason Kakuzu didn't know. Without him there to stitch Hidan up every time he got his limbs or the occasional head cleaved off, the Jashinist was very vulnerable.

And if Hidan's head and limbs did get chopped off then there was no way he could fight back or resist it if someone were to leave him in a hole. Knowing Hidan that was what probably happened even if the purple eyed man said he was immortal.

So now he was left on some beach, kami knows where, being the only one there to explain to the silver-haired man that he had died.

What an excellent conversation that would be.

Sighing before shaking his head slightly the brown-haired man looked around, searching the area for any details that would tell him where he was.

Because if this was hell, then it was disappointing

Apart from the beach the sand seemed to go back a few miles and there was nothing he could see that gave him an idea of where he was. Even after being around for nearly a hundred years Kakuzu knew that there was only a few places in the elemental countries that had a beach such as the one he was in.

There was no point in asking Hidan since he still hadn't told the man his theory about being…dead.

Looking down at his own clothes, he was surprised when he saw the cloak that identified him as being part of Akatsuki was in good condition, despite getting most of the recall from the wind Jutsu that little blond brat hit him with.

Reaching up he felt the mask that hid the gruesome scars from the world was still there despite being ripped at the sides. The rectangle shaped hat and headband were still there too, his tattered brown hair falling down because of a tear in the fabric. But apart from his appearance he felt good considering his situation.

His chakra felt more…potent and he could actually feel it running through his veins, normally any S-rank ninja could feel chakra more easily because they were simply that powerful. But this felt different, compared to what it used to.

"What's the last thing you remember Hidan" Kakuzu said while turning to look at the silver-haired man who was still sitting in the sand with an angry scowl on his face.

"That Damn Nara the bastard buried me then I wake up on this beach with you of all people. Where the fuck were you anyway Kakuzu" Hidan stood up glaring at him "I was in that fucking hole for Jashin knows how long"

"I was…occupied"

"Occupied my ass you left me." Hidan snarled before muttering "probably decided to go back to you money obsession"

"Let us go Hidan I don't want to stay on a beach forever" Kakuzu turned calmly walking away from the man, before he heard footsteps.

Looking to his right he saw Hidan, who had his scythe swung over his exposed shoulder. It looked like Hidan had it worse than he did; the red and black cloak had torn apart and was barely covering his left shoulder and torso.

Ugly scars littered the joints of his arms and legs; the old scar from when Hidan had his head cleaved off was still there, only in the form of small silver bumps that went around his neck.

His Hair looked a mess only making him look more like the mad man he was, the silver hair that was usually neat and slicked back was now messy, sticking up in every direction and falling into the man's pale face.

Red eyes narrowed on him as Hidan threw his head back in a relaxed gesture,

"So where are we this time Kakuzu, doesn't look like sunagakure"

"That's because it's not" Hidan's eyes snapped on him

"What do you mean? I'm no genius but even I know that the only place in the elemental countries that has this much fucking sand is Suna"

"Where not in the elemental countries anymore"

"What-"

"We died"

**-x-**

Hysteric laughing erupted from Hidan, as if what he had just said was the funniest thing in the world. There was a hint of madness in his laugh showing just how unstable the man really was as the masochist leaned against his scythe.

"HaHAhaha are you fucking Retarded, how many times have you tried to kill me. Lord Jashin blessed me with this gift we're not dead"

Kakuzu eyed Hidan for a second before speaking "Then if we're not dead Hidan please feel free to enlighten me on your theory for our current problem"

Hidan scoffed "how the fuck should I know Kakuzu." Before laughing slightly "But if you think that THIS shitty place is hell then you really do have low standards"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at what the man said but a faint outline of a town in the distance stopped him from replying.

"Well I guess there _was_ a village in this shit hole of a desert" Hidan said with a smirk "Maybe the heathens would like to be my sacrifices to Lord Jashin."

"I doubt it" Kakuzu said under his breath, there was no one who would _willingly_ let Hidan kill them and possibly mutilate them for his religion.

Kakuzu took another step forward only to step on something, looking down he saw a thick sheet of paper that had writing sprawled on the front. Picking up the piece of paper, Kakuzu looked at the picture in the middle, there stood a boy no older than 15 with a smirk on his face.

He had no shirt on and Kakuzu could see the defined mussels that lined his stomach and upper arms, showing just how strong the kid would be. He also wore a pair of quarter length black shorts, reaching just above the lower legs; an orange hat sat on his head and fell forwards slightly.

The name "**Portgas. D. Ace**" was printed just below the picture in thick black witting; Kakuzu presumed that this was the name of the kid.

However, what really got Kakuzu's attention was the bold writing underneath that said **"Dead or Alive"** and bellow that was the number **"550.000.000"**.

In all cases this looked like a bounty out of the 'bingo book' that he was so fond of, only in the bingo books there was normally more information of the person in question, only in cases of people from famous clans like the Uchiha had so little information put in their bounty's, because of the secrets surrounding the clan or kinjutsu they held.

Kakuzu eyes had widened when he saw the price they were offering for this persons head, 550 million was unheard of except in cases of S-rank Shinobi.

The highest he had ever seen was when Madara Uchiha was still around, ranking up a whole 120 million ryo on his bounty before his death.

You could almost see the Ryo symbol in his eyes as the wheels in his head started to turn, only being vaguely aware when Hidan turned towards him.

"Oi Kakuzu what you got in your hand." Hidan said, walking towards him with a bored look on his face. Seeing the gleam in Kakuzu's eyes Hidan knew that the paper in the immortals hand had interested him.

but after being partnered up Kakuzu for so long, Hidan knew that the only things that interested him enough to get _that_ gleam in his eyes was the thought of a bounty with a high price.

A really high price

Grabbing the poster out of the man's hand he soon recognized it to be a bounty, not a normal bounty like the one's from the book Kakuzu always read but still a bounty.

Looking at the kid in the photo for a second, not recognizing him then looked at the price that was being offered, Hidan now knew what had excited his partner.

"Damn" Hidan whistled "I'm guessing that you're dragging me along while you hunt down your shitty bounty" he sighed before snarling "assuming we find out where the fuck we are" and kicking the sand.

Kakuzu smirked darkly before replying "Of course" and continued walking towards the village that was now in his line of sight. "Akatsuki can wait a few weeks...besides there are other members" Kakuzu said quietly but Hidan heard it.

"yeah but the fucker's made us do all the shitty work." Hidan said, kicking another pile of sand. "how did the puppet bastard put up with all this sand, it's already in my damn shoes." he wined, his scythe swinging in the air as Hidan raised his foot and started to shake it, attempting to get rid of the sand.

Kakuzu sighed and attempted to block the man's voice. But as Kakuzu knew all to well, Hidan had a gift when it came to talking.

meaning he never shut up even when his head was _detached_ from his neck.

luckily the village they were heading for wouldn't take them that long to reach, since Kakuzu could see it from here. If they were lucky then they would find out what reign they were in. _  
_

Then he would be able to hunt down that bounty that was worth so much.

**-x-**

The village in question was small and the foundations build near the border of the country. But close enough to the capital to earn a steady income, despite the country's decreasing economic situation that was getting more noticeable as the months went on.

They never really had travellers because the people who visited Alabasta normally headed straight for capital and completely forgot the outer towns.

Ever since Crocodile took over it looked like it would be beneficial, especially to the outer countries. But as time went on it turned into a curse, disease and hunger spread through towns like this one, the kingdom of Alabasta barely getting by.

But of course the capital turned into a landmine for travelers and merchants, soon becoming rich and known as a hot spot for casinos and restaurants.

Yet the people of Alabaster still suffered

Some citizens had enough and soon became known as the Rebels, trying to take over Crocodile and give power back to the people.

Soon starting war between the two forces

They had stayed at a stalemate for a few months now, neither side winning, even though Crocodile's power was superior same for his army.

So when people did pass through their village they became suspicious, even though the two people looked nothing like any of Crocodiles men or the rebels.

_But as they knew all to well, looks could be deceiving. _

**-x-**

Kakuzu knew as soon as he and Hidan entered the village that the people were suspicious, more like paranoia at its finest.

As soon as they entered the village they were ambushed as the villagers stood around them, holding various weapons at them.

"Who are you" an old man spat out, Kakuzu guessed that the man was the village elder. Despite the mask of anger the man showed, he could hear the desperation as the old man spoke.

"Bad fucking day to pick a fight old man, I'm already pissed about walking through a damn desert" Hidan said with a scowl reaching over to grab his scythe.

"Don't do anything that you will regret, boy" the man said with confidence and Kakuzu could see the Anger on Hidan's face turn into overall rage.

"Who the hell are you calling Boy, old man?" Hidan snarled as he raised his scythe, digging into the ground and carving out the familiar sign. "As long as we leave one of the fuckers alive for info then I can sacrifice the rest to lord Jashin." Hidan said mostly to himself as an insane glint entered the Jashinist's red eyes.

"As you can see my associate is planning on killing everyone in this village" Kakuzu said in a neutral tone "we're just simple travellers, all we want is a few questions answered."

"I doubt you would want your village slaughtered just because you refused to answer such trivial questions" he finished as the old man's gaze suddenly softened.

"Fine what do you want to know" the people around the village elder looked at the man in disbelief "Enzo why are you suddenly giving into these thug's demands like-"

"Because all the young man wants is a few questions answered and I can tell from experience that his _associate_ could kill us all within a matter of seconds without batting an eyelash." Enzo said as the crowd of villagers looked even more shocked,

"Isn't that right brat"

"You better believe – WAIT who the fuck are you calling a brat? Damn ge-"Hidan raged before Kakuzu cut him off, it wouldn't be good to let Hidan kill the man who would give them information.

"Where are we?" Kakuzu asked as Enzo gave him a weird look before answering,

"You're in Caido town, located near the capital of the Alabaster kingdom. If you're looking for specifics then Alubarna is located north from here."

"You're not from around here I take it" Enzo asked, seeing the confused looks on Hidan and Kakuzu's face.

"I have never heard of Alabasta kingdom in all my years on this earth, which elemental country is it within" Kakuzu demanded as Enzo sighed,

"I doubt you would have with all the trouble this country's been having lately. Ever since that damn shichibukai took over the country suddenly began to go downhill." Enzo face twisted into a look of sadness "soon I fear Alabasta will become forgotten with its people".

"Who is this shichibukai you mentioned" Kakuzu said while Enzo looked confused "why would you want to know about that bastard Crocodile for"

"Crocodile" Hidan and Kakuzu said in unison, having no idea of who this 'Crocodile' was.

"che, you really have no idea do you?" Enzo muttered.

"Then tell us old man" Hidan said with a glare. Silence surrounded the man for a few seconds before he meet Hidans eyes with a glare.

"Fine brat, but don't expected this story to have a happy ending" he turned around and used his stick to pull him forward, "follow me, these legs can't take standing anymore".

Hidan and a reluctant Kakuzu soon followed Enzo as he led them down the street, going further and further into the town with every step.

Soon they reached larger building that was way bigger than the others, clad in darkness with the black wood that made up the structure.

Kakuzu was oddly reminded of the buildings of his hometown, since they were built with the same type of wood.

The smaller man led them into the compound, moving through the house until he reached the back room.

Enzo moved to the corner of the room and sat down on a brown leather chair that filed most of the wall, because of its size. But the atmosphere in the room changed as Enzo reached into his pocket, Kakuzu tensed fearing an attack.

"Relax, I'm only getting a stress relief" bringing a median sized pipe to his lips before grabbing a match, lighting the pipe that now puffed out smoke with every breath.

"What is it with old men and damn pipe's" Hidan raged "so are you gonna tell us the shitty story or do I have to kill you. I rather like the second option myself, buuut I've had enough of you to wait for your fucked up version of story time" Kakuzu grasped Hidan's shoulder before he really did kill the man.

"Is that so? Fine I will tell you everything i know, brat" Enzo blinked deeply, taking a long puff of his pipe before opening his mouth to talk,

"It all started with a man named Gold Rodger..."

* * *

**AN- so this is the new chapter and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. This should be where the true plot starts to show and I've just thought of lots of ideas, but getting that written down is a different story. ****I was originally going to have Hidan kill Enzo but decided against it for obvious reasons. Hidan and Kakuzu have to find out that there in a different world and Enzo can't do that if he's dead.**

**but thanks for the reviews that i received and for the followers.**

**planning on setting up a poll for the decision of if Hidan and Kakuzu should become...**

**- marines (can't imagine that) or Pirates. **

**and there is also a third option of them joining the shichibukai , which would probably be more likely.**

** they could join other pirate crews, which i have seen people do in other fan fictions. but if you have any ideas, please review and tell me.**

**thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan listened to every word as the man told him and kakuzu about the world they were now in. pirates and marines fought against each other with the same amount of hatred that the elemental countries did. he didn't know if he was happy or pissed about the news of them being in a different world. he still had things to do including obliterating a certain Nara that had landed him here in the first place, how dare that brat mock the great Jashin-sama in front of him.

but this world was much more...interesting

he could even handle being here will Kakuzu, if that meant going after bounty's then so be it. it was worth it for this world, No Akatsuki and leader breathing down his neck every second. No Jinchuuriki to fetch, No Tobi and his annoyingly stupid comments, No Deidara and his bitching about art, No Uchiha to make him depressed and annoyed.

yep he thought smiling viciously this world would be his new start

maybe he'd even enlighten the heathens about Jashin-sama

-x-

Kakuzu was in two minds about believing the old man's words. sure it was better than his theory about being dead and in hell. he snorted, any reason was better than this place being hell.

looking up at the ceiling of the room he thought about the cons of being here. he could either waste his time trying to find a way back or stay here and see what this place had to offer. he wasn't going to waste his time in this desert, not when he'd heard the old man mention lands that held much more amusement and money.

oh he knew exactly what he was going to do once he found a way out of this city.

Sure the capital held much more than the rest of the cites surrounding it but apparently it was ruled by a man named crocodile, the man responsible for bleeding this town and many others out of money and happiness.

they would get along great, but kakuzu wanted to leave and he doubted Hidan would object.

speaking of Hidan he turned his head and saw the man grinning to himself with his eyes glazed over.

"I'm assuming you like the idea of not leaving this world now Hidan" he just grinned about to reply when a loud explosion shook the village.

"the fuck was that" Hidan hissed grabbing hold of his scythe. Enzio was already up, throwing the pipe he had to the side and replacing it with his staff. the man pushed open the door and walked down the street in a quick pace.

as they rounded a corner the saw the cause of the destruction. A man stood holding one of the villagers by the neck, a large cigar hanging out of his mouth, as he lazily stared at Enzio while the man in his grip struggled violently, attempting to breathe.

"Crocodile" Kakuzu heard one of the villagers mutter which just made him smirk grow. So this man was one of the famous shichibukai, Kakuzu wondered how much his head would have been worth. but sadly he'd been informed that members of the shichibukai bounty's were unclaimable.

not that kakuzu couldn't make a profit from this.

"who are you friends Enzio. Never seen anyone like them here before" Crocodile drawled before grinning "unless your poor village scraped some money together for bodyguards"

"not that it'll matter. just two more bodies for you to bury" he said as an afterthought but Kakuzu could see that the man was trying to bate them, but it wouldn't work against him.

"as if you could fucktard" but it would work against hidan.

Crocodile just raised an eyebrow in amusement "oh so the stripper has spunk"

Hidan seethed his grip on his weapon straining. Kakuzu intervened putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at man who finally released his grip on the villager who gasped for breath and crawled away.

"so you're a shichibukai huh" Kakuzu said

"what of it"

"so you must've had a pretty high bounty before getting into your little club" he replied as the man just blinked slowly "such a shame you got to have immunity and all that money got took of the table"

he scoffed "even if my bounty was still up for grabs" he turned "you wouldn't defeat me"

**_slash_**

the kuni stabbed the man shoulder and instead of blood and screams Crocodile looked at the kuni for a second and then to Kakuzu

"damn" he sighed reaching up to pull out the weapon and then to their surprise sand rouse from the wound and within seconds the wound was gone and new skin had formed.

"so you're a haki user then" crocodile frowned "guess I should have known"

"Haki" he asked not that he hadn't heard of it before. back when he'd started bounty hunting a S-class ninja had claimed to have the power of haki and that he was invisible, Kakuzu had simply beat down the man before collecting his money.

"you know the three different types of haki?" Crocidile questioned and Kakuzu knew that he needed to look up haki users and see if it would give him an advantage.

"Of course" Kakuzu lied watching as the man narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging him shoulders and walking away. sand started to surround Crocodile, swirling around him until only his upper body and head was still visible.

"and next time I want my money Enizo" Crocodile said before disappearing completely.

Well that was different and he knew their was going to be more people in this world that had powers like that, he just knew it.

"Damn that bastard was meant to be _my_ sacrifice and what does the fucker do?" Hidan started "he disappears with those weird damn powers"

"do you know what you've done" Enzio said

"no" Hidan said bluntly

"Crocodile is very influential and I bet you'll have your own bounty's within the week if not sooner"

silence was the only sound for a few moments before Hidan started laughing

"Imagine that Kakuzu after all these years of collecting bounty and you'll finally get rewarded with your very own bounty poster"

Kakuzu just stared at him with a blank face before turning to Enzio and speaking "I'm afraid that we have to leave now thank you for the information" the man just nodded his head before walking towards the remaining villagers.

"so now where" Hidan asked his attention on his scythe

"where do you think" he replied in monotone

"don't tell me your going to start collecting bounty's here to?" Hidan said with annoyance, Kakuzu just ignored him and stared walking south.

"hey kakuzu wait"

It was going to be a long walk towards the nearest dock

* * *

**AN- well that's chapter 3 sorry if it seems rushed but been busy lately and my stories were put on hold. thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed my story and I promise that the next chapter will be worth it, if nothing else.**

**next chapter will be a time skip and I wanted to ask readers that if another member of the Akatsuki go transported to the OP world, who would you want it to be? **

**till next time**


End file.
